2010
The year 2010 (MMX) started on a Friday. Theatrical releases Feature Films * July 6 - [[Despicable Me|''Despicable Me]] (Universal Studios) - A man who delights in all things wicked, supervillain Gru (Steve Carell) hatches a plan to steal the moon. Surrounded by an army of little yellow minions and his impenetrable arsenal of weapons and war machines, Gru makes ready to vanquish all who stand in his way. But nothing in his calculations and groundwork has prepared him for his greatest challenge: three adorable orphan girls (Miranda Cosgrove, Dana Gaier, Elsie Fisher) who want to make him their dad. Short Films * December 14 - 'Home Makeover '''- The three little girls enlist the help of the Minions to clean up Gru’s house before a social worker makes an unexpected visit to check on the house’s suitability for kids. As you might imagine, a super villain’s house is hardly the place for children, but the solutions the girls come up with are hilarious: placing tennis balls over the spikes in the coffin, putting a clown nose on the dining room skull, and painting the walls pink with a paint-filled bazooka, among other things. Unfortunately, when Gru returns he’s not exactly happy with the results, but that’s to be expected considering they made it all “girly.” * December 14 - Home MakeoverOrientation Day '- ''A small crew of Minion trainees watch an informational video about the types of things they can expect to encounter on their job as a bomb transporter. The intentional grain and narration hearkens back to those old-school drivers-ed videos endured years ago, but the real humor lies in the interaction of the bomb-carrying trainees with two minions carrying a giant bomb. None of the minions are willing to give way, so all their bombs fall to the ground and explode, nearly destroying Gru's Lab. * December 14 - 'Home MakeoverBanana '''- A minion finds a banana in his box and attempts to eat it, but his one-eyed co-worker notices it, and they fight for the banana after the minion refuses to share.A tall minion, who appears to be an inspector, tells them to stop fighting but joins the fight when he sees the banana. Box Office * July 9 - Despicable Me opened at the number one spot at the box office and pulled in $56.3 million, making it the third biggest opening grossing for an animated film in 2010 behind Toy Story 3 and Shrek Forever After.57 In its second weekend, the film dipped 42% to second place behind Inception''with $32.8 million earned. The film then had another drop of 27% in its third weekend and finished in third place with $23.8 million. On August 5, 2010, the film crossed the $200 million mark, becoming the first Universal film to reach the milestone since 2007's ''The Bourne Ultimatum.58 Music * July 6 - 'Despicable Me: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Books * May 19 - [[My Dad the Super Villain|'My Dad the Super Villain']] (ISBN 0316083828) - Preschool Book * January 1 - [[Despicable Me: The Junior Novel|'Despicable Me: The Junior Novel']] (ISBN 0316083801) - Junior Reader (ages 8 to 12) * May 19 - Despicable Me: The World's Greatest Villain (ISBN 0316083771) - (3 to 6 years) Video Games * July 6 - [[Despicable Me: The Game|'Despicable Me: The Game']] * July 7 - ''Despicable Me: Minion Mania'' Home Media releases * December 17 - Despicable Me (Blu-ray, DVD, and Blu-ray 3D) Achievements * Illumination Entertainment created their first film, Despicable Me. * Illumination Entertainment created their first short film, Home Makeover. Category:Years Category:2010